


My World

by amirthfulgirl



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Caractacus is too charming for everyone’s good, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Nevada is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl
Summary: It’s the school’s summer party. Nevada is a bit late and Caractacus at the center of attention.
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Nevactacus





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It’s my first Nevactacus fic! Yay!  
> I hope this fits them both well, Nevada might be a bit softer than usual but I live for softness so not sorry :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!
> 
> English isn’t my first language, sorry for any mistakes.

Nevada knew that he was kinda late to the school’s summer party but he hoped no one would notice. His business of the day had unfortunately taken a bit longer than expected and he had to text Caractacus half way through to tell him to go ahead.

He had no idea how well Caractacus got along with the other parents but considering how little the Potts fit into the rest of the neighbourhood he wasn’t sure it was very good. So Nevada had tried his best to at least not be too late so Caractacus wouldn’t be alone for too long.

But when he entered the school yard, it actually took him a moment to spot his plaid dressed boyfriend because he was surrounded by three women who eagerly listened to whatever he was saying.

Nevada had stopped in his tracks, not sure how to approach the group. He tried looking for the twins but didn’t see them in the sea of children running around the school yard.  
He watched the group with Caractacus a while longer.  
He was sure that it was clear to everyone around how shamelessly the women were flirting with Caractacus.  
If he had hoped that Caractacus would just ignore it because well he had a boyfriend that Nevada thought he liked a lot, Nevada was proven wrong as Caractacus equally shamelessly flirted back and laughed with the women.

Nevada hated the feeling that was making itself known in the pit of his stomach.  
Deep inside he knew Caractacus cherished him and loved their relationship but Nevada couldn’t help the spark of jealousy. And he didn’t know how to handle it.  
He wasn’t sure if he had ever felt it so strongly before. He knew exactly why although neither of them had gotten around to put it into words yet.

“Hi, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” Nevada was startled by the voice to his right having focused on Caractacus for so long. He whipped his head around meeting the soft brown eyes of another man standing next to him.  
“Uh I’ve never been to this,” he waved his hand indicating the festivities around them, “before. Just a bit lost.”  
“Ah I get it, I’m only here the first time as well, had to work last year. What year are your kids in?”  
Nevada faltered at that question, actually not sure which year the twins were in.  
“Uh, in third grade.” Nevada guessed.  
“Oh really? Mine’s in third grade too.”  
„Well they might know each other then.“

Nevada gave him a tight smile with that, not interested in continuing the conversation or bonding with some other parent.  
He turned his focus back to the group surrounding Caractacus.  
The other man still hadn’t noticed Nevada’s presence a few meters away. But Nevada finally willed his feet to move to greet Caractacus.

Caractacus finally turned to him when he got closer.  
“Nevada, hey.” Caractacus said excited, going in for a hug and kissing him on the cheek and Nevada kissed him on the cheek too.  
Caractacus smiled at him before turning back to the group of women.  
“This is Nevada. Meet Moira, Louise and Kristen.” He motioned to each of them as he named them. “They have kids in the same grade as Jeremy and Jemima. It’s great to meet other parents.” Caractacus said proudly.

And it was absolutely adorable how happy he was to be there as the twins’ dad but Nevada was still wary of the mothers.  
So instead of engaging in any of the chatter, he followed the conversation quietly.  
When it finally died down and they parted ways, Nevada pulled Caractacus around the edge of the school building by his hand so they could have more privacy.

“Hey.” Caractacus said again with a happy smile before nuzzling Nevada’s neck.  
“Hey you too. You’ve been quite engaged.” Nevada pointed out, trying not to sound too bitter.  
“Yes right? It’s always good to find other parents that have similar experiences, gives you a bit of perspective.”  
Nevada just hummed in agreement.

Caractacus looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“What’s up, Nevada? Do you not like them?”  
Nevada just shrugged. “They’re alright I suppose.”  
“But...?”  
“You really haven’t noticed, have you?”  
“What was I supposed to notice, Nev?”  
“How they were flirting with you, how you were flirting with them.” Nevada pointed out dryly.  
“What? No! Nevada I didn’t flirt with anyone.” Caractacus looked at him slightly offended, having pushed away from his shoulder.  
“Well maybe you didn’t actively but you certainly charmed them.” Nevada grumbled.

“Wait, Nev? Are you jealous?”  
Nevada knew that his cheeks had probably turned bright red by now but he tried to play it off. Poorly though.  
“No.” He said but not as bold as he had hoped.  
Caractacus slowly started to grin.  
“Oh my god, you ARE jealous. Nev, you know you mean the world to me and the kids, I’d never leave you. I didn’t think I’d ever be so happy again but you made it possible.”

Nevada didn’t say anything but just pulled Caractacus close again pressing the other man against his chest.  
He felt Caractacus chuckling.  
“Stop laughing.” Nevada grumbled before placing a kiss on Caractacus’ temple.

“I love you, Nev.” Caractacus said at his shoulder. It made Nevada freeze for a moment. He knew that they both felt like it for quite some time but neither had said it yet.  
“I love you too, Chiflado.” His voice cracked a bit at the end but he just buried his head into Caractacus’ neck, placing soft kisses there.

When they finally pulled apart Caractacus looked at him again with his bright smile and he kissed him softly.  
“Do you wanna get the kids and go home?” Caractacus asked as they were standing there with their foreheads pressed together.  
“Yes, let’s go home.” Nevada answered before kissing Caractacus again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @ndrwsctt.


End file.
